On Angeal's Wings
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: AU. Zack wasn't killed by Shinra. Cloud saved him but went into a coma then Cissnei saved both of them. Zack gets grounded but what happens when he gets the chance to split from Shinra? things get harder when old enemies and friends alike come looking for a fight. ZackXCissnei
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. I don't know if there was supposed to be anything between them but I got the impression that Zack liked Cissnei a bit and that she felt the same. That's why I wrote this. Plus she's way cooler than Aerith.

* * *

Grounded

Zack stomped down the hall past Luxiere who was trying to calm him down.

"Zack you're lucky that they brought you back alive at all," Luxiere said. "The fact that they reinstated you in SOLDIER, even as a 2nd class, is incredible."

Zack just kept walking. After a couple minutes he reached the training room and found it empty. He went inside and turned it to a simulation in which he had to fight Wutai soldiers dressed as Shinra soldiers until he was overwhelmed. The soldiers shot stunning rounds so he wouldn't be hurt but he would be able to take out his anger about Shinra turning on him and Cloud. Cloud had saved Zack's life at the last second and as a result had been forced to fight against the soldiers in Zack's place. He had been severely wounded but before he could be finished, Cissnei had arrived and had used her authority to take Zack and Cloud back alive. She was the soul reason they were alive.

Zack's surroundings became the same barren wasteland he had nearly died in. then the soldiers began to appear. Zack began moving as fast as he could and killing soldiers left and right. The more he fought, the more memories flashed through his head and the angrier he got. The angrier he got, the more often he felt a bullet hit him. After three minutes, he finally dropped to his knees and the scenario ended.

"You aren't stronger for being angry," a voice said behind Zack. "You're weaker."

"I've been angry every time I've faced a strong opponent in the past," Zack said.

"Then imagine how strong you could be if you controlled your anger," the owner of the voice said walking around in front of Zack and Zack glared at him.

"What do you want Tseng?" Zack asked.

"The boss wants to speak with you," Tseng said.

"Great," Zack said picking up his sword and standing.

He didn't have Angeal's sword anymore, he had given it to Cloud during the fight and Cloud still had it. Now Zack had a standard SOLDIER sword. The only difference between Zack's and any other soldier's was that Zack's was handmade by Cissnei and had an inscription on the side of the blade. It was in Japanese so Zack could read it. He had memorized it the first time he read it.

The inscription read, "To my world and the best SOLDIER in existence, from Cissnei."

Zack smiled as he glanced at the inscription.

"Heavy words," Tseng said. "Don't let her down."

"I would never do that," Zack said. "If I ever get out of here, I'm going to rebuild Wutai."

"Why?" Tseng asked.

"What we did was wrong," Zack said. "They didn't have any weapons besides guns and we only attacked them on suspicion of having weapons of mass destruction. Bet you didn't know that."

"No I didn't," Tseng said. "How do you?"

"You tend to learn a few things when the leader of SOLDIER commands you not to return to SOLDIER," Zack said. "He hated this place too."

With that, Zack left and went to the Director's office.

"Ah, Zack," the new Director, Rude, said. "I'm glad you're here. I'm promoting you back to 1st class. It would seem that a group of surviving Genesis copies is headed to Midgar. You are to meet up with the Turks stationed there and end the copies then return. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Zack said through gritted teeth.

Zack left and went to the training room then left after putting on his new 1st class uniform. He went to Midgar and when he was halfway to the church Aerith was staying at, he reached a bridge. He walked to the middle and looked down. Three copies were left standing and Cissnei was about to kill them.

"Wait!" Zack said dropping next to her.

"Hey Zack," Cissnei said cheerfully. "I see you made it back to 1st class."

"Just got the uniform," Zack said. "Please let me kill them."

He did his best puppy dog eyes and pressed his hands together in front of his face.

"How long has it been since you saw any real action?" Cissnei asked.

"Three years," Zack said.

"Fine," Cissnei said. "I suppose I'll let you owe me one."

"Whoopee!" Zack said drawing his sword and cracking his neck. "I just hope it isn't a slaughter fest."

He charged at the copies who all charged back. A half hour later he was laying on Cissnei's kitchen table shirtless while she used a new materia to heal a gash running from his left shoulder blade to his right hip.

"Remind me why I let you take them?" Cissnei asked.

"Oh shut up," Zack said. "It's been three years since I fought anything that wasn't a hologram."

"I'm sure that's the problem," Cissnei said. "I suppose I should be thankful that you asked me to let you fight them. Honestly I would have let you go see Aerith."

"I should have just asked for that," Zack said.

"Too late," Cissnei said.

"You know, I never thanked you for saving me," Cissnei said.

"I didn't," Cissnei said. "Cloud did."

"And you saved him," Zack said. "Once he had been finished, what do you think they would have done to me?"

"Good point," Cissnei said.

"And thank you for the sword," Zack said. "It means a lot to me. Me having it is a life or death issue."

"Very funny," Cissnei said. "I'm done."

"Thank you," Zack said sitting up and pulling his shirt on. "And I really did mean it. The sword, and inscription, mean a lot to me."

"I was beginning to wonder if you could read Japanese," Cissnei said. "It's been three years since I gave that to you and you still didn't say anything about it."

"Sorry, I was busy hating Shinra," Zack said.

"I figured," Cissnei said. "So, how much longer till they come looking for you?"

"Why do you ask?" Zack asked grinning evilly. "You got some way to pass the time?"

Cissnei turned scarlet but Zack just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding," Zack said.

Cissnei's blush faded and she smiled but still looked slightly sad.

"That's not what I meant," Zack said. "I was just joking about passing the time. I really do care about you."

"Just not as much as Aerith," Cissnei said.

"Well...I..." Zack began.

Just then someone knocked on the door and Cissnei answered it. Rude walked in and glared at Zack.

"You were supposed to come straight back afterward," Rude said.

"I got wounded and Cissnei was fixing me up," Zack said.

"SOLDIER has an infirmary," Rude said.

"I trust her," Zack said. "She didn't try to kill me."

"Just get your rear back to HQ," Rude said.

"Yes sir, right away sir," Zack said unenthusiastically.

Rude rolled his eyes and left and Zack flipped the door off after him. Then he turned back to Cissnei.

"Guess I gotta go," Zack said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Cissnei said. "It was good to see you again."

"Maybe we could meet up again some time," Zack said.

"Sure," Cissnei said taking his hand and grabbing a marker. "This is my number. You'd better call me."

"I will," Zack said. "See you later."

He left and went back to SOLDIER while Cissnei called in to the new leader of the Turks and told them that the Genesis copies were dealt with.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core or any of the characters.

* * *

Vacation

The day after the copies were eliminated, Cissnei was training when Zack called her.

"You'll never guess what just happened," Zack said sounding excited.

"You hit puberty," Cissnei joked.

"Funny," Zack said. "They're sending me to Costa del Sol."

"You're kidding," Cissnei said. "When?"

"In three days," Zack said. "Looks like they finally had enough of me."

"Good for you," Cissnei said.

"Is there any way you could get the day off?" Zack asked.

"I don't know," Cissnei said. "If I can, I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Zack said. "See you later."

"See you," Cissnei said.

Zack disconnected and Cissnei dialed her boss.

He yelled at her then told her that she could have the day off if Tseng agreed to take her place on guard duty of the church. She hung up and called Tseng.

"You want me to use my day off so that you can go hang out with Zack?" Tseng asked. "Sure, why not."

"Thank you," Cissnei said. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I'm nice and you're not," Tseng said. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes," Cissnei said.

Tseng hung up.

"Well goodbye then," Cissnei said and closed her phone.

She smiled and went back to training. Three days later Zack stepped off the train at Costa del Sol and looked around. Cissnei was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and went to one of the changing booths and got changed into his swimming trunks then went to the beach. When he got there, he spread his blanket out and sat down. He was about to call Cissnei when someone covered his eyes from behind.

"Guess who," a beautiful voice said.

"With that voice it would have to be an Angel," Zack said knowing full well who it was.

Cissnei removed her hands and sat next to him.

"Hey, I was right," Zack said.

"I thought you liked Aerith," Cissnei said.

"Is that supposed to mean I can't see when someone is beautiful?" Zack asked.

Cissnei blushed slightly and Zack smirked.

"So what do you want to do before the copies get here?" Zack asked.

"Copies?" Cissnei asked.

"I'm willing to bet that we'll have a repeat of last time," Zack said.

"Alright," Cissnei said. "You're on. In the mean time, let's go for a swim."

Zack smiled and they both walked to the water. When they were deep enough to swim, Zack splashed Cissnei then ducked under water before she could splash him back. He swam out a ways and resurfaced. Just after he took a breath, Cissnei dragged him under. He spun around and wrapped his arms around her pinning her to his chest then swam further down.

She looked at him and wondered why he looked so calm when her lungs were screaming for air. He held up a glowing materia that was allowing him to breath under water. He took a deep breath then plugged his nose and handed her the materia. The moment she took it she inhaled and smiled. Then she threw her arms around him in a hug but swam deeper. Zack began to tremble and she took a deep breath and handed him the materia. He took it and took a breath while continuing to swim deeper now following the ocean floor farther out into the ocean.

They continued trading the materia back and forth until the pressure from their depth became too much. They began to swim back to the surface while still handing the materia off. After a couple of minutes, something wrapped itself around Cissnei's leg and dragged her back down before she could take the materia back. Zack followed and after a couple seconds, he reached the ground where her Shuriken lay. He grabbed it and followed some clear drag marks until he reached an underwater cave. He pulled himself out silently, wishing he had his sword with him. After a moment of looking around, he saw Cissnei laying against the wall with two Genesis copies standing over her.

He looked back at Cissnei and felt his wind pipe close and his stomach drop. She was unharmed but she wasn't wearing anything. It was obvious what the copies had planned and he was not having any of it.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" Zack shouted throwing her Shuriken at them.

One of them ducked under it but it removed the other's head then bounced off a wall and skidded across the cave. Zack ran at the second one and the copy pulled out a familiar gunblade. It looked like a giant revolver with a blade on each side. The clone swung it at Zack but Zack ducked under it then stood and snapped his neck.

Before the copy had even hit the ground, Zack was kneeling beside Cissnei and very gently shaking her awake.

"Ugh, my head," Cissnei said. "Where are..."

She trailed off as she remembered what had happened, and realized two things. The first was that the copies were dead, and the second was that she was nude.

"W-what happened?" Cissnei said.

"Don't worry," Zack said handing her her bikini. "They didn't."

He turned away and she quickly dressed. Then she hugged him and after a minute she retrieved her Shuriken and inspected the bodies.

"Did you do this with my Shuriken?" Cissnei asked.

"Yes," Zack said.

"Good job," Cissnei said. "You're pretty good when you want to be."

"Thanks," Zack said. "Ready to go?"

"I guess," Cissnei said.

Zack handed her the materia then put on a scuba diving mask the copy whose neck he had broken was wearing. They both got in and swam back to shore then got out of the water. Everything seemed fine so they sat on Zack's blanket and Cissnei leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and lay his head on top of hers.

"Thank you," Cissnei said. "I guess we're even now huh?"

"No," Zack said. "You saved my life twice."

"So did you," Cissnei said. "We're even."

"Fine," Zack said.

They stayed like that for a long time listening to the sound of the waves. The beach had been deserted all day and the only foot prints were theirs so they knew no Genesis copies had gone past.

After about a half an hour, Zack sat up and Cissnei sat up to look at him. The moment she did, he kissed her. She was surprised for a moment then kissed him back. After a few minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Neither of them spoke because neither of them needed to. Everything that needed to be said had been said through the kiss.

As if wanting to spoil the moment, Zack's cell phone rang.

"What?" Zack said irritably. "Slow down...Who's doing what?...Are you sure?...Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Cissnei asked.

"Apparently, Luxiere is trying to make off with me sword," Zack said.

Cissnei smirked and stood.

"Let's go," Cissnei said.

"Don't you want to change first?" Zack asked.

"Good point," Cissnei said.

The both changed back into their uniforms then went to the train station and got a train back. In ten minutes, they arrived at the SOLDIER building and were led to an armory that Luxiere had barricaded himself in.

"Luxiere, it's Zack," Zack called through the door. "Can I come in?"

"NO!" Luxiere said.

"C'mon man, I just want to talk," Zack said.

"Fine, but the bitch stays out there!" Luxiere said.

"Sounds like he doesn't care much for you," Zack said. "Be back in a minute."

He opened the door and went inside then closed the door after himself. Luxiere was cradling his sword against the wall.

"Is that my sword?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Luxiere said. "They tried to take it. I wouldn't let them."

"Who tried to take it?" Zack asked.

"The copies," Luxiere said. "Angeal's copies man! They want your sword!"

"Why?" Zack asked.

"I don't know they just do!" Luxiere said.

"Can I have it back please?" Zack asked.

Luxiere reluctantly handed the sword over. Zack took it and turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, Luxiere swung another sword at him. Zack blocked it and kicked Luxiere back then opened the door and left with Luxiere right behind him. They fought for several minutes and destroyed nearly everything while they did so. Finally the fight ended with Luxiere impaled on Zack's sword and Zack being incapable of comprehending what had just happened. He collapsed against a wall in shock and Cissnei knelt next to him and simply pulled him into a hug.

"Shh," Cissnei whispered. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"What the hell happened in here?" Rude shouted. "ZACK FAIR!"

"He attacked Zack," Cissnei said, still comforting Zack. "He didn't leave him any choice."

"I see," Rude said believing her only because everyone was agreeing and because Zack was clearly not okay with what he had done. "Zack, clean your self and your sword up then meet me in the research lab. There's something we want you to see."

Zack nodded slowly and Rude left. The rest of the crowd slowly dispersed and Cissnei retrieved Zack's sword. He took it and silently went into the bathroom to clean it and his hands. When he was done he put his newly cleaned gloves back on and left. Cissnei was waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Cissnei asked.

"No," Zack said. "But thank you."

They went to the research lab and Rude showed them something that Zack hadn't thought possible.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core or any of the characters. I own Zack having wings.

* * *

Angels' Wings

Zack and Cissnei walked into the Research Lab and over to Rude.

"Bring them up!" Rude said.

Two holes opened in the floor and two stasis tubes rose out. The contents of both caused Zack and Cissnei to feel lightheaded. One held Angeal, the other, Sephiroth.

"We found an Angeal clone before they all died and put him in stasis," Rude said. "We also found Sephiroth's body and put that in stasis as well. It turns out, that Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis' Jenova Cells are good for creating copies but are useless in creating a stable copy that will not degrade. Cloud, however, has S Cells that will cure degradation."

"Your point is?" Zack asked.

"He has enough for one person and we have located the remains of the materia Genesis used to cure himself," Rude "It has been repaired and can cure degradation once again."

"What do you want?" Zack asked.

"I want to give you wings," Rude said. "You will be our test subject."

"No!" Zack said.

"I volunteer," Cissnei said.

"No!" Zack said.

"Both of you will do it," Rude said. "Detain him."

Three members of SOLDIER moved forward and subdued Zack then Rude injected him with the cells needed to make a copy. Zack groaned and white wings shot out of the right side of his back identical to Angeal's. He also injected Cissnei and the same thing happened to her.

"Now was that really so bad?" Rude asked.

Zack spit at Rude then stood and stormed out with Cissnei close behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Zack said.

"I'm sorry," Cissnei said.

"Don't be," Zack said. "You take Cloud's S Cells. I'll take the materia. I'll meet you at the train station. I've had enough of Shinra."

"Okay," Cissnei said then left.

Cloud, after the fight with Shinra, had fallen into a coma. He hadn't woken up in three years so Zack doubted he would now. He reached the room with the materia and a tendril of energy stretched out of it instantly and touched his forehead then faded.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"You're cured," a scientist said. "That's all it does unless you fuse with it."

"I'll pass thanks," Zack said then left. He flew to the train station enjoying the feel of his new wings and a minute after he landed, Cissnei arrived.

"Ready to go?" Zack asked.  
"Yes," Cissnei said.  
They flew into the air then away from the city. After a little while, they stopped in a Wutai stronghold, the same one Zack had helped take out, and looked around.  
"This place is depressing," Zack said.  
"Freeze!" a Wutai soldier shouted running down the stairs and aiming at them.  
Cissnei moved to attack him but Zack stopped her.  
"I didn't think there was anyone left here," Zack said.  
"We're rebuilding," the soldier said. "The others will be here soon."  
"YOU!" a young girl dressed as a ninja said running down the stairs.  
"Oh perfect," Zack said. "Hey Yuffie."  
"You know him?" the soldier asked.  
"He's the guy that attacked this place," Yuffie said. "But now he's a Shinra fugitive."  
"I'm truly sorry for what I did," Zack said. "Please let me make amends."  
"How do you propose to do that?" the soldier asked.  
"I don't know," Zack said.  
Just then three 2nd class SOLDIERS landed behind Zack and Cissnei and swung at them. Zack blocked their swords then smashed them back with his wing and turned to face them.  
"You shouldn't have come," Zack said.  
"Neither should you," Kunsel said. "Kill him. I'll take his bitch."  
Zack beheaded the two SOLDIERS then blocked Kunsel's sword as Reno and Tseng dropped behind him. Reno swung his police baton at Zack but Cissnei blocked it with her Shuriken. Tseng aimed at her but she threw Reno into him. Those three began to fight at the same time as Zack and Kunsel fought. Kunsel was considerably better than Luxiere had been but Zack wasn't in the mood to fight his friends. He beheaded Kunsel then turned around just as Tseng put a bullet through his heart. Cissnei drove one of the spikes on her Shuriken up through Reno's jaw just as she heard the shot go off. She ripped her Shuriken out and spun around to kill Tseng but he caught her arm and slammed her into the ground. Then he shot both the Wutai soldier and Yuffie. Finally he pistol whipped Cissnei to knock her out then stood and left.  
Fifteen minutes later, Cissnei woke up to see that Zack had managed to find her healing materia and had saved himself and Yuffie but had been unable to save the soldier.  
"Good, you're awake," Zack said. "Tseng's an ass."  
"No," Cissnei said. "He was just following orders."  
"Your point being?" Zack asked. "He shot a little girl. I'm fairly certain that wasn't part of his orders."  
"Rufus Shinra," Cissnei said.  
"What about him?" Zack asked.  
"He's the new head of the Turks," Cissnei said. "He more than likely ordered Tseng and Reno to kill everyone that has seen us along with you. I'm not SOLDIER so I wouldn't be as much of a threat. Therefore, he could let me live."  
"Good for you," Zack said. "Personally, I'm going to kill Tseng along with every other member of Shinra that I meet."  
"I'll help," someone said stepping out of the shadows.  
"Good to see you Tifa," Zack said. "How are you?"  
"Good," Tifa said. "How's Cloud?"  
"No change," Cissnei said. "I'm sorry."  
"That's okay," Tifa said. "So, you guys want to meet my new group?"  
"Sure," Zack said.  
Tifa led them to an underground bunker where several Wutai soldiers were doing anything they could think of to pass the time.  
"Nice place," Zack said.  
"It's not perfect but so far it has kept us from being discovered," Tifa said.  
"Not anymore since Tseng knows about this place," Cissnei said. "You all need to leave."  
"Okay," Tifa said. "But you guys have to come with us."  
"Deal," Zack said.  
"Sure," Cissnei agreed.  
They all left and moved as fast as they could away. About three seconds after they were at the minimum safe distance, a bomb hit the ground and exploded. They were all thrown a hundred yards then stood and looked around. Several Shinra troops, two SOLDIERS, and Tseng were all surrounding them. The SOLDIERS were the biggest threat. It was Angeal's copy, now cured of degradation, and Sephiroth, newly revived.  
"How am I not surprised that you're up and about?" Zack asked. "Fine, let's get this over with."  
Before anyone could attack anyone, Sephiroth and Tseng both shot toward Cissnei. Zack turned to stop them but froze. Tseng had thrown himself if front of Cissnei and shoved her out of the way just as Sephiroth's masamune went through his stomach. Zack and Cissnei both attack Sephiroth and he didn't have time to react before their weapons were blocked by Angeal.  
"Where's my sword Zack?" Angeal asked.  
"Safe," Zack said. "And away from you."  
Angeal shoved them both back and slashed at Zack but Zack blocked it and in one fluid motion, removed Angeal's head. Then he swung at Sephiroth again but Sephiroth blocked it and kicked him away. The Wutai troops had all died but had killed the Shinra troops first. Now only Sephiroth was left.  
"I've got him Zack," Cloud said as he leapt clean over Zack and swung the buster sword at Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth blocked it but his masamune snapped. Cloud landed on his feet and spun cutting Sephiroth in two. Then they all looked over at Tseng who was laying in Cissnei's arms.  
"Why?" Cissnei asked.  
"You never figured it out did you?" Tseng asked. "There was a reason that I did so much for you but there was another reason that I did the cold hearted things."  
"What?" Cissnei asked.  
"I did the cold things, because there's a chip in my brain that allows our leader to control me," Tseng said. "I did everything that I did for you, because I...I...love...you."  
Tseng's head fell and Cissnei burst into tears. Zack knelt next to her and gently pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder for the better part of an hour before she was finally able to stop.  
She pulled away and lifted Tseng's body then said, "He deserves a proper burial."  
"I agree," Zack said. "C'mon."  
They walked away until they found a spot that was easy to dig in. Zack used the Angeal copy's sword to dig and once it was deep enough, Cissnei gently lay Tseng inside. Then Zack filled the hole back in.  
"I'm so sorry," Zack said.  
"It wasn't your fault," Cissnei said. "Tseng chose to save my life in exchange for his own."  
Zack nodded and they turned and walked back to the others. then they all continued walking.  
"Now what?" Tifa asked.  
"I...don't know," Zack said. "Usually I just follow orders."  
"If we're going to take down Shinra, we need to start targeting them," Yuffie said.  
"I've got a quick question," Tifa said. "Where did you two get angel's wings?"

"Long story," Zack said. "Basically, we got some cells transplanted and they grew in."

"Well they're cool," Yuffie said.

"Agreed," Cloud said.

Zack remembered a time when Cissnei told him that it had been her dream to have wings. She had finally realized her dream and seemed beyond happy about it, despite having lost her friends.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Final Fantasy Crisis Core or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

* * *

Final Recruits

"How much farther?" Yuffie groaned.

"Not much," Zack said.

"So, tell me again where we're going," Tifa said.

"To the original SOLDIER HQ which was abandoned," Zack said. "I think that it may actually be in use, and if it is, we'll clear it out then borrow it."

"Why borrow it?" Cloud asked.

"Because our new team needs training before they can take anything out," Zack said.

Tifa nodded and they kept walking. They eventually came to a cliff face and Zack began feeling the wall. After a moment, he found the switch he was looking for and pressed it and the wall slid open revealing a tunnel into the cliff. They all went inside and searched the base. It was completely deserted.

"So," Tifa said. "What kind of training did you have in mind?"

"We'll be against the entire Shinra army," Zack said. "So I have the perfect training simulation. We need to see how long we can last."

He led them to the training room and started the same training program he had used to blow off steam. When the soldiers started appearing, Zack began shredding his way through the troops. Cloud and Cissnei did the same while Yuffie and Tifa did their best not to get shot. They were both able to kill a few enemies but nowhere near as many as the others. Finally Tifa and Yuffie were overwhelmed but the others kept fighting. After a few more minutes, Cloud went down, then Cissnei and Zack at the same time. The simulation ended and Zack checked the time. They had lasted for exactly an hour.

"Not bad," Zack said. "You two need a weapon."

"I prefer throwing things," Yuffie said.

"Yeah, you're good at it," Zack said rubbing a spot she had hit him with a rock once. "Feel like teaching her to use a Shuriken?"

"Sure," Cissnei said.

"So Cloud," Zack said. "You're the one over compensating, feel like teaching her to use a sword?"

"Oh trust me," Tifa said. "He's not overcompensating."

"Still feel like teaching her?" Zack asked.

"What about you?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to train myself," Zack said.

"Do it Cloud," Cissnei said. "Trust me."

Cloud nodded and they all left except Zack. Zack started a training program he had only done one other time and had failed at. The training simulation was him against all of his friends. He was able to fight all of his friends but had not been able to finish Cissnei. Now he knew why.

"Here we go," Zack said as Luxiere appeared.

They fought and Zack won and Kunsel appeared. The fight had a similar result. Next came Tseng who Zack finished fairly easily albeit not happily. Finally Zack reached Angeal.

Angeal swung at Zack and Zack blocked it then kicked Angeal in the side of the head. Angeal stumbled back and attacked Zack. Zack dodged the attack and let Angeal impale himself on his sword. After him was Aerith. Zack wasn't excited about the fight but killed her none the less.

Finally Cissnei appeared. She threw her Shuriken at Zack and Zack blocked it. It flew into the air and Cissnei kicked off of Zack's sword and caught her Shuriken and landed behind her then swung at his neck. He caught her arm and flipped her over his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him onto his back then swung around to straddle his waist and tried to stab him. He grabbed her arms and held it away then noticed that the spike opposite the one aimed at him, was aimed at her throat. He closed his eyes and pulled Cissnei down onto the spike. Cissnei fell limp and disappeared along with her Shuriken. Zack stood and picked up his sword. Then Sephiroth appeared.

"Looks like I'm almost done my training," Zack said.

He charged at Sephiroth and Sephiroth held his masamune out to stab him. Zack swept the masamune out of the way then swung the back side of his sword at Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth caught Zack's blade in his bare hand and Zack pulled it away. Sephiroth spun and swung at Zack but Zack leapt over his masamune then removed Sephiroth's head. He was about to end the training sequence when a beautiful woman with gold armor and a white cape appeared. She had a huge white and gold shield and a long golden staff.

"Oh you have got to be joking," Zack said. "Minerva?"

Minerva lifted her staff then swung it and nearly took Zack's head off. He managed to duck under it then swung at her. She blocked the attack with her shield then smashed him sideways with her staff and he smashed into the wall. He stood and charged and Minerva bashed him with her shield. He did a back flip and landed on his feet then dove sideways as Minerva smashed her staff through the wall. He jumped up behind her and slashed at her back but Genesis appeared and blocked his slash.

"What?" Zack said before Minerva shield bashed him again.

"I will not let you hurt Minerva," Genesis said.

Zack stood and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. It was real blood but he couldn't be killed from the fight because it was just a simulation. Zack charged and dodged Minerva's staff then blocked Genesis' sword and beheaded him. Minerva instantly dropped to her knees in shock before bursting into tears. Zack stood dumbfounded for a moment then decided to end the simulation. He removed Minerva's head and everything shimmered before the light faded and Genesis and Minerva's bodies were gone.

He left the room and found Cloud and Cissnei to talk.

"I just finished for the first time ever but it was weird," Zack said.

"How so?" Cissnei asked.

"The last fight was against Minerva," Zack said. "But when I was about to win, Genesis appeared and defended her. When I killed Genesis, Minerva broke down into tears. It almost seemed like-"

"Like they were in love," Cissnei finished. "Weird. Maybe they were but Genesis is dead now."

"No," Zack said. "We left him alive in Banora."

"Maybe he and Minerva are not only alive, but also together," Cloud said.

"If they are, we could use their help," Zack said.

"Do you trust him enough to join us?" Cissnei asked.

"No," Zack said. "But I do trust Minerva enough to see that we are just doing what we see is right."

"True," Cloud said.

"I don't like it," Cissnei said.

"I don't either," Zack said. "But Sephiroth was dead and yet they found a way to bring him back. If we're going to have any chance of surviving this war, we need their help."

"He's right," Cloud said. "We should take a vote."

"Agreed," Zack said. "Go get Tifa and Yuffie."

Cloud left so Zack took a deep breath then turned to Cissnei.

"What aren't you saying?" Zack asked.

"When I was getting Cloud's cells, Rufus caught me," Cissnei said. "He ordered me to go with you wherever you went and report everything you did back to him. That was how they found us so quickly. I had a tracking device on me when we reached the base. I left it at the base hoping they would think I was dead. So far it seems that it worked."

"Why would you do that?" Zack asked.

"I didn't want to," Cissnei said. "Rufus threatened to do horrible things to you if I didn't."

"I could handle Rufus easily," Zack said.

"No, you couldn't," Cissnei said. "Rufus once fought Minerva and won. He would tear you apart if you fought him."

"What did he threaten to do to me?" Zack asked.

"He threatened to torture you for three years," Cissnei said. "I've been tortured by him multiple times. All of them were for helping you. You have no idea how skilled he is at it."

She then fell to her knees sobbing. Zack knelt in front of her and hugged her. She hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay," Zack said. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"I-I'm s-sorry I b-betrayed you," Cissnei said pulling away.

"I don't care about that," Zack said honestly. "You did it to protect me. Thank you."

Cissnei smiled and hugged him again. Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud all walked in a moment later and Zack helped Cissnei up.

"I assume Cloud filled you guys in," Zack said.

"Yes," Tifa said. "I think we need their help."

"If they don't fall in line, I'll handle Genesis," Yuffie said.

"Okay," Zack said. "Time to go."

They all got anything they thought they would need then they left for Banora. They found a helicopter in the hanger and Cloud flew them to Banora.

"You know," Zack said to Cissnei. "You never told me your real name."

"I'll tell you someday," Cissnei said. "Truthfully Cissnei is starting to grow on me."

"If I guess it will you tell me?" Zack asked.

"Sure," Cissnei said.

"Angel," Zack said.

"No," Cissnei said.

"We're here," Cloud said.

They all climbed out and Zack said, "Gwendoline."

"No," Cissnei said.

"Shut up Zack," Cloud said. "We should at least get there quietly."

They all agreed and silently walked walked through the Banora Underground until they reached the area where Zack had fought Genesis the last time.

"Welcome back Zack," Genesis said. "It's good to see you again. Cloud, good to see you walking."

"I got an upgrade," Zack said unfurling his wings.

"Impressive," Genesis said. "You've got the angel variant."

"So do I," Cissnei said unfurling hers.

Genesis whistled and Minerva appeared.

"Welcome Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie," Minerva said then flew at Cissnei aiming the pointed part of her staff at Cissnei's heart.

Just before she impaled Cissnei, Zack appeared in front of her and took the hit himself. He sighed in relief and Minerva pulled her staff out of his heart then flew back to Genesis' side. Zack stumbled back and Cissnei caught him as he fell.

"Zack!" Cissnei said.

Zack smiled and everyone fought mixed feelings of shock and confusion, even Minerva. She had attacked Cissnei because she had seen that Cissnei had betrayed her friends. Now that she searched the rest of Cissnei's history, meaning the last two days, she saw that she had admitted to it and had been forgiven.

Zack's eyes began to glaze over as he said, "Hope."

"No," Cissnei said smiling as tears spilled from her eyes.

Zack was dying and was using the last of his time to try to guess her name. He was determined, that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"Darn," Zack said smiling then went limp.

Cissnei bowed her head and sobbed and Minerva stared in shock then snapped back into focus. She closed her eyes and created a sphere of light. It solidified into a materia and she pushed it forward. It floated over Zack then floated down and fused with him. His wound healed and his eyes opened glowing then the light faded.

"What happened?" Zack asked. "How am I alive?"

"I have used my immortality to free you from the Lifestream," Minerva said.

"You're mortal now?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Minerva said. "I am still as powerful as I was though."

"Thank you," Zack said. "I am eternally grateful."

"You're welcome," Minerva said.

"Why are you guys here?" Genesis asked.

"We need your help to take down Shinra," Cloud said.

"You've got stones," Genesis said. "It's not Shinra you need to take out, though. The only ones that are the problem are Dr. Hojo, Rufus Shinra, and the true Sephiroth. He lives in the SOLDIER HQ science lab."

"Great," Zack said. "Is he strong?"

"Impossibly," Genesis said. "So, shall we go?"

"Yes," Zack said.

With that, they all began heading out. They headed directly toward Midgar and their likely executions.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Final Fantasy Crisis Core or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

* * *

Loss

Zack silently walked around the wall of the church and slipped inside while the guard was facing away. Then he sneaked up behind Aerith and lifted her in a hug while covering her mouth. She looked behind her and smiled then spun around and hugged him.

"It's been so long," Aerith said. "Where were you?"

"I was being used as a test experiment then I was stuck in the SOLDIER HQ," Zack said. "Cissnei saved my life when the military attacked."

"Are you two together?" Aerith asked.

Zack smiled. Aerith was as perceptive as ever. That, or he was just as easy to read as a book.

"Yes," Zack said.

Aerith smiled and hugged him then pulled away.

"Good for you," Aerith said. "I'm sure you'll be happy with-"

She stopped when the entire roof of the church was ripped upward and Sephiroth floated down on a new black-feathered wing.

"Nice wing," Zack said unfurling his. "It's almost as cool as mine."

Suddenly Sephiroth sprouted seven more and dropped to the floor as all of them wrapped around masamune grips and lifted them with ease.

"Okay fine," Zack said. "It's a lot cooler than mine."

Sephiroth charged at Zack and Zack grabbed Aerith then flew out through the roof. Sephiroth followed by dropping on masamune into his empty hand and quickly caught up with Zack.

"GIVE ME A BREAK WILL YA'!?" Zack yelled.

Aerith flipped around and clung to Zack's back and Zack flipped over and began to fight Sephiroth. Sephiroth was using so many masamunes that every time Zack blocked one, seven more cut him. None of the injuries were life threatening but after fifteen minutes, he was beginning to feel light headed from blood loss.

"Fuck off Sephiroth," Zack said.

He put his feet against Sephiroth's chest and kicked him away. Then he turned around and flew higher where the rest of his group was waiting. He landed, and just as Sephiroth flew up through the opening, Cloud and Genesis cut him in half. They all sighed in relief and dropped their guard. Aerith hugged Zack from behind and a half second later a masamune blade sprouted from Zack's chest after going through Aerith's heart and his left lung. Another Sephiroth was standing behind them and was grinning.

"NO!" Cissnei screamed.

She darted forward before Sephiroth even realized she had moved and removed his head. Then she pulled the masamune out of Aerith and Zack. She healed Zack and started to heal Aerith but Aerith stopped her.

"No," Aerith said. "The Cetra have existed long enough. Please let me return to my people."

"But-" Cissnei began.

"Cissnei," Zack said. "She wants to be with her friends and family."

"But we're her friends," Cissnei said.

"Cissnei," Zack said. "Let her go."

Cissnei stared at him for a moment then nodded and put her materia away. Aerith smiled then closed her eyes and sighed. Cissnei lay her head on Zack's shoulder but was able to keep from crying. Zack stood and pulled her up with him then threw her back just as a rocket hit at his feet. He landed next to Cissnei and wasn't badly injured but his left leg was mangled. There were thirty Shinra troops marching toward them and all of them had either sniper rifles or bazookas.

"Run," Zack said.

"Not without you," Cissnei said.

Cloud hit her in the back of the head then handed Zack a gun. Then he threw Cissnei over his shoulder and everyone retreated.

"Okay Shinra," Zack said. "Now you get to finish what you started."

Zack sat up to shoot and one of the snipers pulled their trigger. The bullet tore through Zack's abdomen leaving precious little intact. Zack gritted his teeth, aimed, and pulled his own trigger. He made sweeping movements with the gun and hit every soldier the gun passed in front of. The method was good for buying time since none of the soldiers were able to shoot fast enough but Zack killed about one per minute. He was shocked that the gun hadn't run out of ammo yet, but the moment that thought crossed his mind, the gun stopped shooting. All of the snipers aimed directly at Zack's heart and he closed his eyes.

"Heads up Heaven," Zack said. "Here I come."

He quickly prayed for forgiveness for all of his sins then heard all of the guns go off. Miles away, Cloud and the others also heard the guns go off as they ran and the sound snapped Cissnei to awareness.

At the same time, a Bahamut Fury summon appeared in front of them and Genesis summoned his own to fight it. The only problem was that a Bahamut SIN summon appeared at the same time and killed both of them.

"Oh you must be joking," Cissnei said. "I can't even have five minutes to mourn my loss? Fine, I'll mourn Zack after I kill this thing."

"Should we tell her that she can revive Zack with a Phoenix Down?" Minerva asked.

"Why would we tell her that?" Genesis asked. "If she isn't smart enough to know that, why rock the boat? Besides, with him gone, I can finally assume command."

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core or any of the Characters. I used Sephiroth's Kingdom Hearts look mostly because I like the idea of him living up to his song "One Winged Angel".

* * *

Over

Tifa and the others tried to decide on a plan as they traveled.

"Rufus and Hojo are meeting in the Shinra Building, headquarters of SOLDIER," Tifa said. "Getting in won't be any small task. Let alone assassinating two of the most important people in all of Shinra."

"How will killing three people help keep Shinra from killing us?" Yuffie asked.

"God only knows," Tifa said. "For now we just need to trust Genesis."

"The two of us against all of SOLDIER," Yuffie said. "Remind me again why we let them go so easily?"

Tifa shrugged then stopped and pulled out bomb materials. Then a single fire materia. She quickly assembled the bomb then picked up the bomb and the materia.

"If we can get in and out again, this will do our job for us," Tifa said.

Just then her cellphone rang and she answered.

"What?" Tifa asked.

"Hojo is showing Rufus the results of his experiments so they'll be in the lower labs," Zack said. "There's an entrance through the sewers that will bring you out near the ceiling. I assume you're going to use a bomb so I just wanted to tell you that the ceiling is stable but will crush everything inside if blown up. However, the explosion needs to be powerful enough to bring down the entire Shinra Building."

"Okay thanks," Tifa said. "I hope you don't mind a sewer crawl."

"I don't," Yuffie said. "Is that bomb going to be strong enough?"

"No," Tifa said. "But Shinra dumps their explosive wastes into the sewer."

"Helpful," Yuffie said.

They both went to the sewer entry and slipped inside without being detected. As they traveled Tifa collected Bomb materials and by the time they were halfway there, they had enough explosives to level the building.

"Now we just need to get there," Tifa said.

"Agreed," Yuffie said. "Do we place them all in the same spot?"

"Yes," Tifa said.

They finally arrived at the lower lab and looked around. They were around fifty feet from the floor and there was a group of pipes that ran across the room. The sewage water they had been walking through flowed out of the opening and fell into a holding tank below. There were several armed guards as well as Rufus Shinra's personal guards. The pipes running across the room were about five feet away but it would be a fairly hard jump. Tifa took a couple steps back then ran forward and leapt to the pipes. She landed lightly on her feet. She turned around and nodded to Yuffie. Then she moved to plant the bomb. As she worked, Yuffie leapt toward the pipes. She landed on her feet but her foot slipped and she began to fall. She grabbed a pipe producing a very loud clang and hauled herself up. One of the guards looked up but couldn't see anyone. Hojo also heard the sound and started a scan of the room.

Yuffie silently walked over to Tifa just as Tifa finished arming the bomb and sinking the remote detonator. Just as she did the scan finished and the sirens began to go off. The guards instantly began shooting up at them and Yuffie and Tifa began to run for the sewers. As they ran, one of the guards got a lucky shot and a bullet bounced off of a pipe and hit Yuffie in the shoulder. Tifa caught her before she could fall. Just then a heavy trouper arrived and shot a single rocket up at the pipes. The rocket hit and the pipes in front of them exploded launching Tifa and Yuffie off of the pipes to the floor below. Tifa landed on her back and felt her spine break at the same time as her phone smashed on a soldier's head. Yuffie landed on her already injured shoulder which shattered. Shinra soldiers surrounded them and pinned them down.

"Well well," Hojo said. "Two volunteers for my new experiments."

"Fuck you," Yuffie said as Tifa's hand closed around the detonator.

"I'm sorry Cloud," Tifa said before pressing the trigger.

The bomb exploded and sent the Shinra Building shooting into the sky. Hojo and Rufus both bolted for the door but Tifa caught Hojo's leg and Yuffie managed to plant her foot between Rufus's leg effectively stopping his escape. A moment later the rubble crashed back down crushing everything inside of the basement.

Cloud pressed dial then let the phone slip from his hand when he heard the tone that meant the phone was no longer active. Zack noticed and understood.

"I'm sorry," Zack said.

"Yeah I bet," Cloud said. "Just as long as you've still got yours you're sorry. Once you lose that, you suddenly don't care about the others."

"Enough," Genesis said. "We've arrived."

Zack looked around and saw that they were standing in a cryo stasis room with all the tubes open except one. The cryo room was underneath the last active mako reactor. The others had all been shut down when one of them had gone Chernobyl.

"Is that him?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Genesis said then put his sword up to Zack's throat.

"So that's it?" Zack asked. "Lead us to Sephiroth then turn on us?"

"That's it," Genesis said. "I can't let you wake him up. He makes Minerva look weak."

"Impressive," Zack said then knocked Genesis' sword away with his own. "But we're going to kill him. Not wake him up."

"Even so," Genesis said. "If you want something done right...you know. Take their weapons Minerva."

"I'm not helping you do this Genesis," Minerva said.

"What?" Genesis asked.

"They're our friends," Minerva said. "We can't just turn on them at the first chance."

"Listen to her Genesis," Zack said. "Or you die."

"Please," Minerva said. "I don't want our child to grow up without a father."

Everyone froze and stared at her. After a moment Genesis let his arm fall and stared at the floor.

"Do it," Genesis said.

"Um, there may be a slight problem," Cissnei said. "Or two."

Everyone looked at the pod and saw an Angeal copy had woken up Sephiroth who was just climbing out. Sephiroth was was mostly the same as his copies with one major difference. This one had a navy blue angel's wing with a spike at the top. There was a red bat wing on his forearms and the edge of his coat was red and the bottom flared out like another set of wings.

"Hello Genesis," Sephiroth said. "Long time no see."

"Sephiroth," Genesis said. "Hey there Angeal. How have the copies been treating you?"

"He's the real Angeal?" Zack asked.

"Yup," Genesis said. "And now it's time for me to kill my two oldest friends."

"Don't even think about it," Angeal said. "You know full well that Sephiroth has always been stronger than you."

"We'll handle Sephiroth," Zack said. "You handle Angeal. Cissnei, you're with them."

"The two of you can't kill Sephiroth alone," Genesis said.

"Watch me," Cloud said.

He drew the fusion blades and charged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth swung at him but he blocked it then slashed at Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth caught the blade in his hand then shoved Cloud back. Zack jumped over Cloud and swung at Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth blocked the attack then kicked Zack away.

Genesis charged at Angeal and Angeal kicked him back then leapt backward just before Minerva's staff impaled itself in the ground. Minerva swung the dull end at Angeal but he ducked under it then kicked Cissnei just before she swung the Buster Sword at him. He caught the sword and then blocked Genesis's next attack.

"Nice try," Angeal said. "Now then. Shall we begin?"

Cissnei threw her Shuriken at him but he blocked it with his sword and it broke apart. Cissnei sighed and sat back while the others fought. She couldn't fight without a weapon so she knew Zack wouldn't want her trying.

Genesis blocked a slash from Angeal and tripped him then moved to stab him. Angeal rolled out of the way then kicked Genesis in the chest. Genesis stumbled back and Angeal stood and slashed at Genesis. Minerva blocked the slash then spun and smashed Angeal in the back with her staff. Angeal stumbled toward Genesis who slashed at him but Angeal sidestepped Genesis' blade then drove his sword through Genesis' stomach. Minerva froze and stared in shock. A moment later, Cissnei was shaking her while holding Genesis' sword.

"Minerva!" Cissnei said. "I'm sorry for your loss but you need to get moving! NOW!"

Minerva snapped back into reality and they both ran after Angeal who was running to help Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't need it. Cloud had a gash running down his left arm and his arm didn't seem to be useable and Zack was the only person fighting Sephiroth. He was okay but Sephiroth was toying with him.

Minerva flew in front of Angeal and swung her staff at him. He blocked it just in time for Cissnei to drive Genesis' sword through his heart. Angeal stiffened then collapsed. At the same time, Sephiroth kicked Zack backward into Cloud then walked forward to kill them both. Before he could, the Buster Sword whistled toward his neck. He flicked his sword up and blocked the attack then kicked Cissnei back.

Sephiroth charged at Cissnei and she fought him back as hard as she could. Zack joined in and together they were able to match him. Then he kicked Cissnei back and smashed Zack's sword away. He swung again but Cissnei stepped between them and raised the Buster Sword. When Sephiroth's masamune hit the Buster Sword, the Buster Sword snapped. Zack stared in horror and shock and Minerva flew forward to finish Sephiroth but Sephiroth ripped his sword free of Cissnei's body and then cut Minerva in half. Killing both her and her unborn child.

Zack knelt and lifted Cissnei. She had been killed instantly, not surprising given Sephiroth's sword hadn't stopped until it reached her stomach. He didn't cry. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. The only thing he could do, was snap. He gently lay Cissnei's body down then began walking toward Sephiroth. He didn't bother retrieving any weapon. Sephiroth held his masamune out and Zack walked onto it and continued walking until he reached Sephiroth who stared at him, realizing that by killing Cissnei, he had killed himself.

Zack reached forward placing one hand on the back of Sephiroth's head and covering his mouth with the other. Sephiroth closed his eyes and Zack twisted. Sephiroth's head snapped around backward and Zack pulled the masamune out and drove it into the ground. Then he walked back over to Cissnei and knelt again.

"Cissnei," Zack said. "You should have just let me die."

"Zack," Genesis said barely alive. "You can...save her."

"How?" Zack asked.

"Phoenix...Down," Genesis said then collapsed.

Zack slapped his forehead then pulled out his item pack. He searched through it and pulled out two Phoenix Downs. He used one on Cissnei and watched as her wound healed and her eyes fluttered open. Then she sat up and threw her arms around him.

"How..." Cissnei trailed off.

"Phoenix Down," Zack said. "God knows why I didn't think of it before."

"How many do you have left?" Cloud asked.

"Only one," Zack said.

"Tifa," Cloud said.

"I'm sorry," Zack said. "There wouldn't be enough to of a body to save."

Cloud's face fell and Zack turned his attention to Minerva.

"Who else deserves to be saved?" Zack asked.

"Minerva and Genesis both," Cissnei said. "But if only one, Minerva. That way she can still have her child."

"I agree," Zack said.

He used the Phoenix Down and Minerva's halves reconnected before Minerva awoke.

"You used a Phoenix Down," Minerva said.

"Yes," Zack said. "Is your child also alive again?"

"Yes," Minerva said. "Please tell me one of you two has a Phoenix down."

"No," Cloud said.

"I'm sorry," Cissnei said.

Minerva's face fell until someone said, "I do."

Everyone looked up to see Tifa. She had a few minor injuries but was mostly unharmed. She was also alone.

"You're alive!" Cloud said. "What happened? Where's Yuffie?"

"We were discovered," Tifa said. "We couldn't escape so I detonated the bomb to kill Hojo and Shinra."

_Flashback_

Hojo and Rufus both bolted for the door but Tifa caught Hojo's leg and Yuffie managed to plant her foot between Rufus's leg effectively stopping his escape. A moment later the rubble crashed back down.

About a half hour later, Tifa's eyes fluttered open. She was in a space where the rubble hadn't reached the ground. There was a summon standing over her. It was a huge demon with flame for hair and on his forearms. It had hooves for feet and ram's horns. It had inch long claws, a mouth full of fangs, and black eyes with tiny yellow dots for pupils. It was Ifrit.

"Ifrit?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa," Ifrit said in his completely demonic voice. "You must get up."

"Who summoned you?" Tifa asked.

"Yuffie," Ifrit said. "Now get up."

Tifa realized that Ifrit was holding the rubble up.

"Yuffie summoned you to protect me," Tifa said.

"Yes," Ifrit said.

"Where is she?" Tifa asked.

Ifrit looked sideways and Tifa saw Yuffie laying a short distance away. She crawled over then pushed herself up to her knees.

"Yuffie!" Tifa said shaking her gently.

"Tifa..." Yuffie said. "Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine," Tifa said. "Now come on. You've got to get up."

"No," Yuffie said. "I didn't have a summoning materia. I'm not going anywhere. You go. Be with Cloud. Raise a family. Be normal. Be happy. Just don't be here."

"But-" Tifa began.

"Ifrit," Yuffie said.

Ifrit reached one hand out and picked up Tifa then threw her out through a gap in the rubble. Then the rubble collapsed.

_End Flashback_

"I see," Cloud said.

Tifa handed Minerva the Phoenix Down and Minerva used it on Genesis. When Genesis awoke he blinked in surprise then smiled and sat up.

"Phoenix Downs all around," Genesis said. "All except Yuffie I see. I'm sorry."

"It's over," Cloud said. "Now I assume you intend to take command of Shinra."

"Indeed," Genesis said. "Now, I can return Shinra to the pure organization we were supposed to be. In one week's time, you will be free to return to SOLDIER as a first class. Cloud you are also welcome as are the rest of you."

"Thank you sir," Cissnei said.

"It's not sir yet," Genesis said. "But it will be soon enough. For now..."

He pulled out a materia and two tendrils of light spread out of it and touched Cissnei's Shuriken and the Buster Sword. Both were repaired and Cissnei retrieved them. She handed Cloud the Buster Sword and Cloud smiled. Then a siren began to sound.

"Oh boy," Genesis said. "This place is about to go Chernobyl. We need to get outside now!"

"Then what?" Zack asked.

"Bahamut and Bahamut Fury," Genesis said.

That was all they needed to hear. They all turned and sprinted out of the reactor as fast as they could and the moment they were outside they found the two dragons waiting. Those who had no wings climbed on and the others all flew themselves. After exactly five minutes, the reactor exploded and leveled a fifth of the city. They all went to the Capitol and found everyone arguing over who should take command.

"SILENCE!" Genesis shouted. "Now then. As there is currently no leader, I will assume command."

"No way!" one of the legislators said.

"I agree with Genesis," another said. "He knows how the world is. He knows how bad the world has become and how bad Shinra was. With him in command, we can make Shinra great again."

"I agree," another said.

One by one people began to agree until only the first person to object was against it. Genesis was the new ruler head of Shinra.

"Excellent," Genesis said. "My first order is that Zack and his friends are no longer wanted. They are all free to come and go as they wish."

The legislators were incapable of refusing so instead one of them spread the word in every way he could. With that done, Genesis and the others left to find a place to rebuild SOLDIER. Zack knew that it would be difficult but knew that Genesis would get it done.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


End file.
